Short stories of Kaname and Zero
by Gwen Truong
Summary: COMPLETE - A series of very short, funny, silly stories about Kaname and Zero's love relationship. KxZ/ZxK
1. Zero's confession

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and all characters belong to Matsuri Hino.

**A/N:** I've been writing chapter 7 of "Feel with your heart" for more than 10 days, yet I still haven't finished the scene between Zero and Yuuki, so I ran around and found some interesting short stories from "Mong Hoa Nu" wordpress. With her permission, I converted them into VK fanfic and post them here.

**Story 1**

"Peep peep"

A new message. Kaname glanced at his cell phone.

"I've decided to confess my love. Wish me luck!"

_Oh, Zero! You finally want to tell Yuuki._ Kaname stared at his phone screen for a while, then tried his best to control trembling fingers to send a reply "Yes, it's time! Do it well!"

"I've already stood outside, but I'm too nervous to knock." A new message from Zero.

"Just knock! I support you."

"Do you think my confession will be accepted?"

Kaname felt his heart was being broken into pieces. "How can I know? Sorry, I'm busy now. Let's stop here!"

…

…

…

"Peep peep"

Zero sent another message "How about you open the door? I'm still nervous, I can't knock."

**End**

If you like it, there will be more! Please let me know!


	2. Compensation

_**A/N:** Thank you very much for your reviews! I'm severly addicted to reviews, so please drop one, even just to say a word "Funny" or "Lovely" or "Cute" *puppy eyes*_

**Story 2**

All of glass windows in Zero's room were cracked, Kaname appeared with a big rage "Ichiru has seduced my only sister to elope with him!"

The beautiful hunter calmly stood up, taking a long look at his enemy, then slowly pulling Bloody Rose out, throwing it away "You can _**take**_ his brother for compensation."

…

Side story: _**Zero's come-out**_

**1.**

Chairman Cross is reading Haru wo Daite Ita in his office. Zero entered without permission.

Zero (_nervous_): Chairman, I'm gay.

Cross (_busy_): Go out! Don't you see I'm working?

Zero sadly turned around to leave.

Cross: What? You said you are… gay?

Zero (_nodded_): Yes.

Cross (_brightened_): Have a boyfriend?

Zero (_shy_): Yes.

Cross (_hopeful_): Is he handsome?

Zero: Handsome.

Cross: Around your age?

Zero: My age.

Cross: Day class or night class?

Zero: Night class.

Cross (_satisfied_): Good. Tell Kaname he can stay overnight anytime. (_started thinking about where to put a hidden camera in the young hunter's bedroom_)

**2.**

Zero (_nervous_): Chairman, I'm gay.

Cross: I've already known.

Zero (_panicked_): When?

Cross (_calm_): You and Kaname often go to the same love hotel I and Yagari do.

Zero: …

**End**

I'm waiting for your review *kitten eyes*


	3. Kaname's confession and Reverse

_**A/N:**__ Thank you very much for taking your time to leave a review! I really really really appreciate it._

**Story 3: Kaname's confession**

Zero and Yuuki were the prefects of Cross Academy. They were also lovers, going to class together during the day and guarding the night-class lesson at night.

However, Kaname, the Moon dorm leader, seemed to be very interested in her. Despite of Zero's annoyance and discrimination, Kaname always tried to talk to her and tenderly stroked her hair while they're working hard to keep those hysterical day-class students in control.

At first, Yuuki didn't want to ignore her duty too long, but later, she really looked forward to the time those vampires going out to meet him.

On the Valentine's day, Kaname held a big bunch of roses and a big box of chocolates, walking toward her "Yuuki, could you break up with Zero?"

"Sure!" she eagerly answered.

Kaname turned to the hunter "You're free, Zero! Could you be my boyfriend?"

**Story 4: Reverse**

Kaname and Zero had been standing face to face for hours.

Finally, Zero decided to say it out loud "I want Yuuki."

Kaname turned white, his voice quivered "Why? What is so good in Yuuki?"

Zero inhaled a long breath, trying to explain it as calmly as he could "I can make love to her."

Kaname was dazed, tears wavering in his beautiful eyes "You can make love to me too."

All of a sudden, out of all expectations, Zero snapped "Fuck! When did you ever let me _**make love to you**_?"

**End**

_Please review! *puppy eyes*_

_There's only a story left. Please keep reading! *kitten eyes*_


	4. Unbegun

_**A/N:**__ Thank you all of you for reading and reviewing these funny, silly stories! Thank you __**ben4kevin**__ and __**fujoshii92**__ for your reviews for Part 3 *hug hug*_

_This is the last story of this series! Enjoy!_

**Story 5: Unbegun**

Rido gathered a lot of vampires to attack Cross Academy.

The HA president stealthily connected with the vampire council for his own benefits.

Ichiru's life was in danger as he's staying near Rido, looking for a chance to revenge for Shizuka.

Things were in a big chaos.

"Could you leave with me, Zero?" Kaname asked.

"I can't ignore everyone's expectations. I can't abandon my life mission as a hunter."

A day later, Kaname left Cross Academy with Yuuki.

A year later, the peace treaty between vampires and humans were signed.

A week after that, Kaname and Yuuki got married. Zero received an invitation card to their wedding. He sent a gift, but didn't attend.

Thirty years later, Yagari died, Zero succeeded his position as the HA president.

Two hundred years later, Zero passed away. He had never been in a romantic relationship in his whole life. A single bed at the corner of his small room was where he'd slept every night. A few shirts in an old wardrobe, all of his belongings were kept in a simple, obsolete cabinet.

They found a closed envelope which recipient was Kaname Kuran under the Kaname & Yuuki wedding invitation card, and sent it to him.

Ink had been faded, paper discolored. After being written for two hundred and thirty years, the late hunter's first love letter finally reached the hand of the person he loved.

"_Kaname, I couldn't promise to you on that day because I wasn't sure if I would survive. Now we have turned the idea of peaceful co-existence into reality. My hunter mission has been fulfilled. The rest of my life belongs to you. Please come to pick me up! I'm waiting."_

**End**

_I've finished the Zero x Yuuki scene in chapter 7 of "Feel" *dance*_


End file.
